


[CLex][Smallville]乡村爱情

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [24]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 刚从大城市来镇上的化肥厂老板，开车撞了个农村小伙
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]乡村爱情

[CLex][Smallville]乡村爱情  
Smallville  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  
胡乱概括一下原剧剧情

乡村爱情  
刚从大城市来镇上的化肥厂老板，开车撞了个农村小伙，结果小伙身体好啥事没有，化肥厂老板倒是给撞晕了，最后还是小伙救的化肥厂老板。  
然后俩人就看对眼了。  
不过因为化肥厂老板他爹是个老混蛋，当年坑蒙拐骗了小伙一家，所以小伙他爹一直反对他俩往来，但是他俩还是不听劝地交往着。  
结果没想到，好不容易小伙一家接受了化肥厂老板，同意他俩交往，化肥厂老板他爹那个老混蛋突然冒出来，搞坏了化肥厂老板的脑子。  
再加上跟化肥厂老板他爹那个老混蛋有仇、当年一直校园霸凌化肥厂老板的高中同学跑过来寻仇，他不去报复老混蛋，反倒接着去欺负化肥厂老板，还变着法地翘化肥厂老板的墙角、想方设法地追小伙，最后更是直接下狠手宰了化肥厂老板。  
虽然如此惨，化肥厂老板临死前还是拼着命给小伙生了个大胖小子。  
真是感天动地的旷古绝恋（乡村爱情）啊！


End file.
